myrafandomcom-20200216-history
Vom Habicht und den Hohen
DIE GESCHICHTE VOM HABICHT UND DEN HOHEN In Freundschaft Philanthus Elwyndas gewidmet Wie sie es oft zu tun pflegten, trafen sich auch an diesem warmen Frühlingsabend einige junge Elfen, um sich ln der Gemeinschaft zu unterhalten. Für den heutigen Abend hatte Timia Feinstich die Rolle der Gastgeberin übernommen. Sie hatte eine der unteren Plattformen Ihrer Wohnkeraune mit Blumen geschmückt, hatte überall welche Moospolster verteilt und sie hatte einen Krug Ihrer bekannten und beliebten Holunderbeer- Traumnussweinmischung bereit gestellt. Eben war sie noch dabei, an den verschiedenen Plätzen kunstvoll geformte, alte, Steinbecher abzustellen, die Ihr Ihr Gefährte, Dairon Kleehaar, aus dem Wohntalan zugeworfen hatte. "Das war, glaube Ich, der letzte," rief der Elf mit den kurzen Haaren, "wenn noch mehr benötigt werden............." "Nein, nein," Tlmla winkte fröhlich ab, "wir haben genug, Ich glaube, die ersten kommen bereits. Komm runter und hilf mir bei der Begrüßung." Geschickt kletterte der junge Elf an einer geflochtenen Strickleiter hinunter. Gerade rechtzeitig, um die Gäste zu begrüßen. Da war Veran Starkhand, für einen Elf recht stämmig gebaut, mit seinen 145 Lenzen der älteste der Gruppe, Bannerherr der Pappel und als solcher würdig in seinem Auftreten. Doch heute abend kam er nicht als Krieger. Er trug nur einen leichten Überwurf der bis auf die Mitte der Oberschenkel fiel, dazu einen ledernen Gürtel und ebensolche Sandalen. Am rechten Oberarm trug er einen goldenen Schmuckreif, an dem eine Vogelfeder befestigt war. Er hatte zwei seiner Gefährtinnen mitgebracht, die Schwestern Caria Federkleid und Veliara Grasfuss. Beide sahen sich überraschend ähnlich - mit Ihrem blonden, lockigen Haar und der schlanken, hohen Gestalt, um die Betrachter noch mehr zu verwirren, hatten beide das gleiche, kurze, am unteren Saum gezackte, Kleid angezogen. Sie waren überhaupt nur dadurch zu unterscheiden, daß Caria an einer goldenen Kette einen grünen Smaragd und Vellana an einer silbernen Kette einen roten Feueropal um den Hals trug. Die drei wurden von Tlmla und Valron freudig begrüßt, man half Ihnen auf die Plattform und der Wein wurde eingeschenkt. Inzwischen entzündete Valron eine fein durchbrochene Lampe, aus weichem Stein geschnitten, und hängte sie über der Plattform in die Zweige des Baumes. Sie verströmte ein warmes, goldenes Licht, dessen die Elfen in der Nacht zwar nicht bedurften, da sie auch ohne Licht im Dunkeln gut sehen konnten, dessen gehaltvolle Atmosphäre sie aber nicht missen mochten. Nun kam eine ganze Gruppe von Gästen, die sich wohl unterwegs begegnet sein mußten, denn man hörte sie schon von weitem lachen und schwatzen. Es waren die junge Elwy Wildtanz, noch ln Ihrer braunen Jägerkluft vom Tage, Ihre Freundin Setha Lichtfang, ln ein vieltes, weißes Kleid, mit schwarzen Verzierungen bestickt, gehüllt. Sie war eine Schülerin Mikelias, der Baumwahrerin und Heilerin der Aldar und pflegte diese £n ihm etwas auffallenden Kleidung gerne nachzuahmen. Dazu kamen noch Dart Steinhorn und seine Lebensgefährtin, Pierry Mondstein. Beide trugen Wildlederhosen und Halbstiefel aus demselben Material, dazu ein weites, boleroartiges Oberteil mit Fransen - er in gelb, sie in grün. Dart trug vorsichtig ein kleines, tönernes Gefäß. In der Mitte dieser Gruppe liefen zwei die unübersehbar zusammen gehörten. Der Elf trug eine eng anliegende, dunkle Hose, die er in die sandfarbenen Stiefel gesteckt hatte. darüber ein über der Brust offenes, helles Hemd, das er über der Hose trug, von einem ledernen Gürtel mit feinen Brandverzierungen gehalten. Um die Stirn hatte er ein einfaches Band geschlungen, das seine braunen, leicht gelockten Haare zurückhielt. Seine grünen, mit vielen goldenen Funkten gesprenckelten, Augen blickten liebevoll auf die kleine, zierliche Elfe, die er mit einem Arm umschlungen hatte. Das weißhaarige, schlanke Mädchen unterhielt sich angeregt mit Elwy und Setha und schüttelte immer wieder lachend den Kopf. Sie trug ein kurzes Kleid aus vielen zusammengenähten Lederresten, sie hatte es selbst geschneidert und trug es in unbeschwerten Stunden, in denen es meist lustig und fröhlich herging. Um die schlanken Hüften hatte sie einen geflochtenen Gürtel geschlungen, an dem ein kleines Täschchen befestigt war. Die beiden waren - Keyar Sternenauge und Tamilan Sternenfeuer - erkannte Lebensgefährten, doch frei und unbeschwert, wie es junge Elfen in diesen Tagen zu sein pflegten. Die Neuankömmlinge kletterten behende auf die Plattform und wurden laut begrüßt. "Arojah euch alle und besonders euch beiden, Keyar und Tamilan. Schön das ihr mal wieder bei uns hereinschaut, meist seit ihr ja allein unterwegs, in letzter Zeit," fügte Timia mit einem schelmischen Lächeln hinzu. Keyar und Tamilan schauten sich kurz an.und lächelten dann beide. "Ich habe Tamilan viel von euch erzählt, Gefährten meiner Jugend," meinte Keyar versonnen, "und von unseren Festen und Tänzen und von unseren Liedern und Erzählungen, für die wir in ganz Elfheim bekannt sind. Ja, und da wollte sie auch unbedingt an unseren Abenden teilnehmen, stimmts, kleiner Weißkopf?" Tamilan schnaubte durch die Nase. "Eichenblatt und Nesselstich! Du kannst mich ja gern Weißkopf nennen, wenn du unbedingt willst, aber klein bin ich nicht!" sagte sie in gespieltem Arger. "Oh, nein," rief Keyar lachend, "du bist größer als ich." Damit hob er sie hoch und hielt sie einen Moment oben. "Aahh!" schrie er plötzlich überrascht und setzte sie schnell ab. "Du hast mich gezwickt, kleine Wildkatze." "Ja," lachte nun Tamilan, "die Katze läßt nur mit sich spielen wenn sie es auch will." Und Keyar und die anderen Elfen stimmten in ihr heiteres Lachen ein. "Kommt, " rief Timia, "setzt euch doch und probiert den Wein. Ich habe diesmal mehr Holunderbeeren genommen. " Wähnend sich die Elfen auf dem Moos niederließen, füllte Valron die Steinbecher. "Wo sind denn Mikelia und Enar?" fragte Elwy plötzlich, "wir können doch nicht ohne sie beginnen." "Hmm," Keyan blickte sich suchend um, "hat einen von euch Twch-yr gesehen? Wenn er in Elfheim jemand gibt den weiß wo Mikelia ist, dann Twch-yr. Manchmal glaube ich, er hat sich ein neues Opfer ausgesucht, das von ihm "bewacht" wird. Arme Mikelia," setzte er schmunzelnd hinzu. Plötzlich gab es ein klirrendes Geräusch. Das kleine Tongefäß, das Dart mitgebracht hatte, war umgeiallen und zerbnochen - und aus den Scherben arbeitete sich ein nasser und vor sich hin murmelnder Twch-yr henaus. "Wurzelzahn!" rief Dart überrascht, "eigentlich wollte ich dir eine erfrischende Essenz für den Wein mitbringen, Timia, aber jetzt..." Der Fliegewichtel hatte sich inzwischen aus den Trümmern befreit. Etwas unsicher auf den dünnen Beinchen stand er da und krächtzte: "Hochding macht gut Süsswasser. Schmeckt Twch-yr." Die Elfen lachten und Keyar meinte: "Na, du Naschkatze, wo sind denn Mikelia und Enar? Du bist doch sonst kaum von ihr zu trennen." Der kleine Wichtel reckte sich und begann seine bunten Schmetterlingsflügel zu putzen. "Ah, Schönwelcheh Hochding und Kühnhochding gehen spazieren. Sie sagen, wollen allein sein. Viel sprechen. Aaahh, langwellig." Bei diesen Worten war Twch-yr, immer noch mit dem reinigen seiner Flügel beschäftigt, weitergelaufen. Die Beine Tamilans hatte er natürllch übersehen und die Elfe dachte nicht danan, sie wegzuziehen. Es kam wie es mußte. Twch-yr stolperte prompt and rollte auf dem Boden umher. Schnell griff Tamilan zu und erhaschte den Bewacher. "Nein, nein Wllddlng will Twch-yn etwah tun, helft, helft, liebe Hochdingen," jammerte der Kleine. "Buntillegen,” hagte Tamllan mit sanfter Stimme, "Ich will dir doch gar nichts böses. Warum magst du mich eigentlich nicht?" Sie gab Ihn inel und Twch-yr blieb misstrauisch auf ihrer Handfläche sitzen. Vorsichtig griff die Elfe in das Täschchen an Ihrem Gürtel und brachte ein paar Waldbeeren zum Vorschein. "Maght du?" fragte sie und lächelte den Fliegewichtel an. Erstaunt riß Twch-yr den Mund auf. "Oh, ach.. Goldweiß Hochding hat Beenenhühh iün Twch-yn. Goldweiß Hochding vielleicht nicht böhe? Hat mächtlgeh Hochding, glücklich gemacht. Goldweiß auch glücklich!" Vamlt gnlü en hlck mit helnen winzigen Händchen eine den Beenen und biß henzhait hinein. "Wunzelzahn! Endlich! Und Ich dachte hchon, Ihn wändet euch nie mehn ventnagen, " heuizte Keyan enineut und gab dem kleinen Wichtel einen Stoß, ho daß en aui den Moohboden hpnang, um heln Mahl dont iontzuhetzen. 9 « 7 --O V, J jä * f Tamllan schaute, meinte sie leise. Keyan mit großen, plagenden Augen an, "Sehn gut,11 nickte den Hochkönig. Eigentlich könnten wIji ja an^angen, wenn Mlkella und Enan nicht mehl kommen," meinte Venan, "was machen wln heute?" "Oh, wanum tanzen wln nicht einmal wleden," schlug Elwy von, sie wan danln ganz vennannt und tnug Ihnen Beinamen "Wlldtanz" sehn zu necht. "Win haben es schon lange nicht mehn getan und Ihn macht es doch auch genn." "Ja, das stimmt schon, Elwy," gab Keyan zögennd zu, "aben du weißt Seit Boten die Nachnlcht gebnacht haben, daß Caeny gelang engenommen wunde, von Menschen genne. Ich mußte Immen an sie denken. Nicht heute abend." Und ln seine Augen tnat ein tnaunlgen Schlmmen. "Oh, nicht tnaunlg, Hochding," Twch-yn nappette sich vom Boden au£, "Twch-yn wind £ün Hochdingen singen. Schön slngdn, laut und leise singen." Und ehe einen den El^en etwas sagen konnte, begann en mit seinen hohen Stimme zu zwltschenn: "Gut?" doch Sie tanzte doch auch so V La, la, la, la, la, la, lo., la, la, la, la, la, la, la, Hochding, Weichding hlen und dont \ liebes Hochding geh nicht £ont singt und spnlngt und tanzt und lacht Hochding Immen viel Fneude macht Vnum auch genn bei Hochding bin ja das Ist nach Twch-yn1s Sinn la, la, la, la, la, la, la.... \Jellana begann plötzlich ln die Hände zu klatschen und gelstesgegenwäntlg dteleri die andenen mit ein. "Ah, Twch-yn. Vas wan hennllch," log Tlmla, "das mußt du unbedingt Mlkella und Enan vonsingen - sie wenden begelstent sein." "Ja?" meinte den selbstennannte Bewachen, "Feinhochding hat necht. Twch-yn singt schön. Schönweich Hochding muß hönen. Komme wleden." Und mit diesen Wonten schwang sich den Wichtel ln die Lu^t und ilattente lelchz wie ein Blütenblatt davon. "Blttennüssel" sagte Keyan, "das wan knapp. Ich kenne sein Lied. Es hat noch acht Stnophen." Vle andenen Elften stöhnten au£. "Na, Mlkella wind sich ineuen, {alls Twch-yn sie finden wind," meinte Plenny, "aben bis en sie gefunden hat............." "Keyan," sagte Elwy, "wenn wln schon nicht tanzen können, dann mußt du uns eine Geschichte enzählen, aus alten leiten, als Myna noch jung wan," und Ihne Augen glänzten dabei. Ven junge Hochkönig übenlegte etwas und nickte dann, "In ondnung, Ich wende enzählen. Aben zuenst, Tlmla, gieß die Bechen wleden voll." Wähnend die Gastgebenin die Bechen mit Ihnem Getnänk füllte, machten d^e andenen El^en es sich enwantungsvoll au£ den Moo4- ^ 2% polstenn bequem. / v ~o iS ^ von den Hohen geschaffen und daher zeichneten Ihn mannigfache Begabungen aus und er war geschätzt und geliebt bei den Kindern Aene’s. < Und so beschloßen die Hohen eines Tages, Ihm ein besonderes Lied zu verleihen, mit dem er sie selbst herbeirufen konnte, So groß waren die Liebe und die Achtung die sie für Ihn hegten. Um dieses Lied richtig singen zu können, mußte er zuerst eine runde Hütte bauen, die groß genug war, um Ihn und all die anderen Tiere, die er zu seinem Gesang elnladen wollte, zu umfaßen. Weiterhin mußte er einen ganz besonderen runden Altar errichten, an dem er besondere Vlnge aus den Mineral-, Pflanzen- und Tierreichen zu hinterlegen hatte. Ebenso trugen Ihm die Hohen auf, Aene seinen Vank abzustatten, bevor er jenes Lied anstimmte um den Hohen dafür zu danken, daß er Ihre Kraft mit Ihnen teilen durfte. An einem Sommertag beschloß er nun, dieses Lied zu singen und traf alle Vorbereitungen, die die Hohen Ihm auf getragen hatten. Er lud einige Habichte, einen Adler, zwei Raben, einen Geier und einen Seeadler ln seine Hütte ein. Sie nahmen seine Einladung an, und als der Gesang beendet war und die Hohen erschienen waren, verließen sie alle die Hütte mit dem Wissen, daß sie durch das Vernehmen dieses Gesangs eine besondere Kraft erhalten hatten. Ver große Habicht aber hatte bemerkenswerte Kräfte erhalten und konnte von nun an mit einer einzigen Berührung seiner Flügel sogar die tiefsten Wunden seiner Frzunde hellen. Auch hatsein Weitblick zugenommen und die Kraft seiner Schwingen. # \ • (* % vJ ji) ...— Abe* mit dem Ausmaß an Knaft, daß en jetzt besaß, wunde den gnoße Habicht ganz und gan nicht fentlg, und anstatt allmongendllch wie geheißen Aene meinen Dank abzustatten, venkündete en fnech: "Ich bin den mächtigste allen Habichte! Ich bin den gnoße Kalk an Kalka." Dies sollte heißen, Bnlngen des Blitzes. Keney den zu jenen Zelt noch die Geschicke Wyna*s selbst venfolgte, schaute diesem Tnelben eine Welle geduldig zu ln den Hoffnung, daß sich den Habicht wleden an seine Anweisungen en- Innenn wiinde. Aben nichts denglelchen geschah. Im Gegenteil, den Habicht wunde Immen dnelsten. Seine alten Fneunde bestimmte en dazu, Ihm nun zu dienen. Sie mußten Ihn an bestimmten Plätzen venehnen und sie mußten Ihm Opfengaben danbnlngen. Die geschlcktenen mußten vensuchen gnoße Abbllden seinen selbst zu schaden und sie sollten sich von diesen Abblldenn nledenwenfen und Ihn um Gnade bitten. En selbst nesldlente auf einem hohen Baum, den einen den ältesten auf Wyna zu sein schien. En nelchte weit ln die Wolken des Himmels und als den Habicht Ihn zum ensten Wal gesehen hatte, da meinte en, dies wäne die Leiten den Hohen zu Aene. Und da dies ln seinen Jugend geschah, flog en nicht mehn zu diesem Baum Bedachte Ihn mit heimlichen \/ enehnung , ^ fij&Voch als den Stolz und die (ibenhebllchkelt ln Ihm ubenhand ■ l4//]l%nahmen, da spnelzte en seine Flügel und spnach: "Jeden Baum